syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Ehud Ben Zohar
Ehud Ben Zohar is a Mossad agent in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain' After determining that Yushchenko is planning to sell the virus to Fatha al-Hassan, who is running a brutal regime in Yemen, Gabe sends "Cobra" to Yemen despite Lian's protests. Zohar disguises the agent as a 'commoner' and asks the recruit to run errands for him. He disappears for most of the mission but later appears in the arms bazaar, dual-wielding Desert Sniper pistols. The agent is tasked with recovering his explosives and handing them to him, which is eventually completed. Zohar plants the bomb and waits for Yushchenko's armoured convoy. Despite improvising the explosives significantly, the antagonists are unharmed due to their insurance policy of using armour-plated vehicles. Cobra chases Yushchenko, as well as his bodyguards, and kills them. Zohar congratulates him, but says that the enemy has no containers on him. Zohar and the recruit later enter the Taherir palace disguised as the Chechens. While the former assassinates al-Hassan, the latter, whose weapons were removed, kills the palace security and recovers his guns. Upon heading towards the palace balcony, the recruit gets radio frequencies indicating that Zohar is under fire, forcing the former to deal with enemies attacking the latter, as well as more guards attempting to kill the agent. However, Zohar retrieves the weapons contracts unharmed and a helicopter arrives, with Stone inside. The latter tells the former that Gabe sent him in case Zohar tried to trick the Agency, and later both exchange the virus for the contracts. Zohar is never seen again after that but can be heard giving the recruit a commendation and medal. Description An agent of Mossad since 1981, Zohar is a dedicated servant of the state and has worked to ensure peace in Israel over other regions among the Middle East. His reputation involves putting the benefits of Mossad ahead of foreign agencies, and using allies to achieve his own goals. This led to distrust between him and Agency operative Gabriel Logan. During his career, Zohar carried out assassinations on targets and captured those suspected to possess terrorist links. He began an investigation into the Yemeni Liberation Authority directed by Fatha Al-Hassan, a high-ranking politician. Upon uncovering the black market sale of weapons to terrorists, Zohar continued to spy in the city of Sana'a. Although Lian Xing protested, Logan and Agency had to rely on him for a joint operation that would prevent the sale of the Omega Strain to Al-Hassan. Zohar stole the viral container from the Chechen courier Yushchenko, forcing the Agency to assist in his assassination of Al-Hassan. Operatives provided covering fire when Zohar examined the home of Al-Hassan after murdering him. He sought copies of weapons contracts that would prove who was supplying the Yemeni forces, unaware that Gary Stoneman had arrived earlier to steal them. Logan had ordered Stoneman to take the documents after anticipating Zohar would hinder the Agency's operations. The two sides made a trade for the virus and Zohar obtained the evidence that he could deliver to the Mossad. 'Appearances' Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain *Mazyr, Belarus: Belaya Vezha (mentioned) *Sana'a, Yemen: Arms Bazaar *Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace Trivia * Players are allowed to dual-wield their pistols of choice after they make sure Zohar survives in Yemen 2. * Should he be killed in Yemen 2, he still somehow appears perfectly fine in the ending cutscene when the mission concludes. This was probably done for storyline purposes. Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Characters